


BatCat Week 2018

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCat Week 2018, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: a short multi-chaptered story for BatCat Week 2018!





	1. Day 1 - Beginnings

It was rare that Bruce was the first to wake up. Usually he was the last. This morning was one of those rare times.

As Bruce woke up, he became aware of the fact that Selina was still fast asleep in his arms. A smile made its way across his face as he very carefully moved her closer to him. Even when she was fast asleep she looked like an absolute goddess. How had he managed to get so lucky?

He thought about what his life was like before her. The darkness. How it had always been about the next fight. If Bruce was the superstitious type, which he was not, he would say that the night he and Selina met was the night that set everything that would happen in his life afterward in motion.

 

_Bruce hated events like this, but not nearly as much as he hated the people. The rich snobs that only cared about looks, money and status. He hadn't been there long, but he had already lost count of how many fake smiles and laughs he had already done._

_If it was a charity event, he wouldn't have minded as much. At least then something good would have come of it, but stuck in a dusty museum, waiting for a new exhibit to be revealed? Yeah there was a lot of better things he could be doing right now. Things that didn't involve him being Bruce Wayne, Gotham's most eligible bachelor._

_He was in the middle of pretending to drink his fifth glass of champagne and planning his escape, when she walked in. It was impossible to not notice her. The way she walked in like she owned everyone and everything in the room, turned a lot of heads._

_She wore a sleek black dress with a low v-neck and a slit up the side. Bruce couldn't recollect seeing her at events like this or ever. He was sure he would remember if he had._

_Suddenly the idea of escaping didn't sound as interesting as it had done five seconds ago. It couldn't hurt for him to introduce himself, could it? Gotham could wait for him for a few minutes._

_Bruce was halfway across the room, headed towards her, when he realised what he was doing. What the Hell was he even doing? A couple minutes ago he had just been planning to escape this place. Now he wanted to stay? To talk to some woman who he didn't even know? Was he insane?_

_Before he could figure out what he was doing, Bruce had nearly reached her. Well he was just going to have to roll with it now because he was sure that she had noticed him._

_"Good evening. I'm Bruce Wayne." he said with his usually winning smile._

_"Good for you." she replied, sounding completely and utterly unimpressed. Bruce wouldn't lie, he was a little taken back by it. Not once could he remember someone actually being unimpressed with him that wasn't Alfred. He liked it. It was a nice change from everyone desperately trying to be "friends" with him._

_Before he was able to come up with a reply, the owner of the museum came out and called for attention. The main reason everyone was there was finally starting. When he looked back to where she had been standing to find her gone. So that's how that felt._

_The owner opened his speech with the usually stuff. Thanking everyone for coming, thanking Bruce for his large and generous donation, which caused everyone to turn to him, clap and force him to put on that fake smile once again._

_After what felt like an eternity of him thanking a bunch of other donators and sponsors, he finally moved on to talking about the exhibit. Bruce had done a little bit of research on it before hand._

_It was an ancient Egyptian cat statue from a tomb that had recently been discovered. Yes, usually he would be interested in staying and keeping an eye out for someone who might be interested, but anyone who might be was already behind bars. Or so he had thought._

_As the curtain hiding the display was opened, the display was empty. The statue was gone. Of course it was, why wouldn't it be? And why did he have a feeling that the woman who was now also gone was the reason? At least he now had a good excuse to leave._


	2. Day 2 - Chase

_Bruce left the museum so quickly he could have given the Flash a run for his money. Since he had been planning on going on patrol the second he got out anyway, his other suit was already in his car waiting for him._

_A few minutes later and he was back inside the museum, but in a suit he felt much more comfortable in. The GCPD still weren't the biggest fans of him, so he made sure to stay out of sight._

_The GCPD were crawling all over the museum and there was no doubt in his mind that they had probably destroyed most of the vital evidence to catching the culprit. That was going to make his job a lot harder._

_When there was an opening, Bruce quickly and quietly made his way over to the display case. The wires to the display's alarm had been cut and a hole had been cut into the glass just big enough for the statue._

_The theft was done by a professional and, as far as he could tell the theft had taken place just a few minutes before the display was meant to be revealed. The long drawn out speech probably helped with that._

_The circle of glass that had been removed was on the floor, at the foot of the display. Examining it closer, he noticed five grooves in the glass. There was one on one side and four on another, which were evenly spaced. He was guessing that the top had been where the four grooves were._

_Bruce took a dusting for each groove in hopes that whatever was used to make them left something behind. Before he was able to continuing examining the crime scene, one of the police officers spotted him._

_"Oi! Stop right there! You're under arrest for tampering with a crime scene and vigilantism!" He yelled, gun out, heading straight for Bruce. His yelling had got the attention of the other officers in the museum. It was time to go. He reached into his belt, took out a smoke pellet and threw it on the floor. As he grappled up to the skylight, several guns were fired at where he was just seconds ago._

_A couple hours later and Bruce was back in the batcave going over what evidence he had managed to collect, which wasn't much. From the grooves he had managed to get some small sliver from some kind of metal. Unfortunately there wasn't enough to tell him what type of metal. As a result, he had the batcomputer running a search for similar thefts._

_"Back already sir?" Alfred asked, setting silver tray with a teapot, teacup and a plate of his homemade cookies on the desk. Bruce hid it, but the butler had managed to make him jump slightly. He hadn't heard him enter the cave, much less approach the batcomputer._

_"There was a theft at the museum. The new display was stolen right before it was revealed. I have the computer searching for possible leads." he explained._

_"Think any of the usual suspects are responsible?"_

_"No, they're all behind bars. Even if they weren't, I doubt any of them would have been able to pull something like this off."_

_"Good luck on your search Master Bruce."_

_"Uh Alfred, thank you for the cookies."_

_"Anytime sir."_

_As Alfred left the batcave, Bruce started eating the cookies. For as long as he could remember, no matter what, he had always loved Alfred's homemade cookies. A few minutes later and the police radio he had set up next to the batcomputer started up._

_There was another robbery in place. This time, however, the culprit had been caught in the act and the GCPD had them cornered. Someone by the alias of Catwoman. Without wasting a second, he was out of his chair and in the batmobile. Hopefully he would get there in time._

_Bruce was a couple of blocks away from the location when he saw a shadow pass over the street. A couple minutes later he heard sirens approaching. From the sound of it, they were headed the same direction as the shadow he just saw. That "shadow" must be Catwoman._

_She was using the rooftops, like he had done many times before, to escape the GCPD. He wasn't going to catch her in the batmobile. If he was going to catch her, then he was going to have to join her up there._

_He hid the batmobile and grappled up onto the rooftops. He then began to head the same way he had seen her going. Hopefully he would be able to catch up with her._

_After a few minutes of running and jumping across the rooftops, Bruce was starting to think he had lost her. Just as he was about to give up, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone. Spinning around he saw her. She was standing several rooftops away from him, staring right at him. What was her game?_

_Catwoman stood there for several minutes. Sizing him up or waiting for him to make the first move? Before he could decide, she rose a hand and beckoned him to follow before falling off the roof backwards. Bruce immediately went after her._

_Swinging and running across rooftops, she lead him through the city. She was faster and most agile than him, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from catching and arresting her._

_Growing tired of chasing her, he took out his grappling gun and fired it at her. The grapple wrapped around her leg and he pulled on the wire, causing her to fall. Bruce then pulled her toward him._

_"Don't like playing fair huh? Typical." Catwoman said as she rolled her eyes._

_"You're under arrest for stealing the Egyptian cat statue and whatever you stole tonight."_

_"Already figured that out huh? Guess it is true what they say about you."_

_After making sure the rope he used to tie her up was secure, he opened up the bag she had been carrying to see what else she had stolen tonight. It was filled with priceless jewels. First a priceless ancient Egyptian cat statue, now these? It would seem Catwoman had very expensive tastes._

_Bruce was about to call the batmobile, so that he could drop her off to the GCPD, when he heard the unmistakable sound of helicopter blades. Looking up he saw a GCPD helicopter headed straight for them._

_Before he had a chance to react, he felt what could only be a boot connect with his face. The kick sent Bruce to the ground, as well as made him drop the jewel filled bag._

_Dizzy and disorientated, he watched as Catwoman picked up the bag with a smile on her face._

_"I think you'll find that these belong to me now." She the turned around and walked towards the edge of the roof. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "Oh and don't forget to have fun with your friends." With a laugh, she leaped off of the roof and disappeared into the night._

_He shook his head to clear it and got back up onto his feet. If it wasn't for the damned helicopter, he would go after her again, but right now he needed to flee the area himself._

_Bruce took off, with the helicopter following closely behind. He needed to lose them, but how? As he swung across a road that had been closed off for construction, that was when he saw it. An open manhole. It wasn't exactly ideal, but it wasn't like he had the luxury of being picky right now._

_Without another thought on the matter, he changed direction mid-swing and, once he was above it, dropped down into the manhole._

_After loading up a map of the Gotham sewers on the computer, that was built into his gauntlet, he began to make his way through them. He made his way as far away from where he had been spotted as quickly as possible._

_Once he was back out, Bruce called the batmobile and made his way back to the batcave. He doubted he was going to find Catwoman again tonight. He was probably going to have to wait for her next burglary._

_"Decided to go for walk in the sewers again sir?" Alfred asked when Bruce returned to the batcave. When he didn't reply, not that Alfred had been expecting him to reply, he decided to change the subject. "By any chance, did you manage to catch our museum thief?"_

_"No, thanks to a GCPD helicopter, she got away. At least we now know who we're dealing with." Bruce replied._

_"Indeed. Catwoman, the cat burglar. The search you set up found quite a few newspaper articles on her. Think we'll see her again Master Bruce?"_

_"Without a doubt and if we don't. Well, in that case, I guess we'll have to lure her out."_


	3. Day 4 - Dude in Distress

_It had been several months since Bruce had first met Catwoman. They had run into each other quite a few times since then. Each time they ran into each other, she managed to get away, as did whatever she had stolen, and he ended up with a new injury._

_Tonight was going to be different. Or at least that was the hope. If they ran into each other tonight, rather than trying to arrest her, he was going to put a tracker on her instead. That way he could, hopefully, follow her back to where she called home._

_He started the night by staking out the places she was most likely to rob. Bruce spent a couple of hours at each one before moving on to the next._

_He was at the last one on his list and was about to go back to the first one and start over again when Catwoman did show up._

_Bruce watched as she broke into the jewelry store. Once she was inside, he swung over and entered the building himself._

_As he dropped down into the building, through the same vent she had used, he was just in time to see her breaking into one of the display cases. She was using the same technique she had used for the cat statue and several other places that had similar displays._

_Catwoman used her claws to cut into the glass, carefully removed the circle of glass she had just cut and then scooped up and bagged whatever was behind the glass._

_"It's over, Catwoman."_

_She laughed. "That's what you said the other night and the night before that and the night before that and you have yet to stop me!" She then quickly spun around and she wrapped her whip around his leg and pulled him off balance._

_Bruce had been expecting that, of course. Letting her do that was all part of his plan. The only way out of without triggering the store's alarm was past him. Little did Catwoman know, but he had her right where he wanted her._

_As she passed him and headed for the vent, he grabbed her ankle and very quickly and discreetly placed the tracker on the bottom of her boot. He then let go and dodged the kick she aimed at him. Bruce then got back onto his feet and followed Catwoman up the vent and out into the night._

_So he didn't raise her suspicions, he chased her across the rooftops until he saw the perfect time to make it look like she had managed to lose him. From there, he activated the tracker and, making sure to stay out of sight, he followed her across Gotham._

_Every now and then Catwoman would make a sudden turn or two. She was making sure she really had "lost" him. An hour or so passed before her pace slowed and she finally seemed to have an actual destination in mind._

_A few minutes into following her and Bruce soon realised where she was headed. The Industrial District. He wasn't surprised. It was filled with old abandoned warehouses and factories, the Sionis Steel Mill included, that criminals and the homeless used as either hideouts or places to protect themselves from the elements._

_Catwoman soon entered one of the warehouses and that's where the red dot he'd been following on the map, on his gauntlet's computer, stopped. Alright, time to arrest her._

_He silently entered the warehouse and headed for the center of it, where the red dot was on his map. That's where he found his tracker as well as he note scratched into the floor. 'Better luck next time!'_

_Dammit! Somehow she had known about the tracker and had decided to lead him on a wild goose chase. He should've prepared for something like that. Now who'd know when he would see her next._

_Bruce was so focused on his frustration and anger at himself for not preparing for this scenario that he didn't hear them enter the warehouse. He only became aware of the people that had just entered when it was far too late. Something connected with his head and everything went black._

_High up on the walkway, in the warehouse she had just lead Batman into, Selina watched as five of Penguin's men stood over the unconscious body of Batman._

_"Guess the info that cat lady gave the boss was correct after all." one of them said._

_"Yeah, now help me tie him up and haul into the van. You know what the boss gets like when he waits too long. Remember what happened to Jimmy?"_

_"Yeah. Poor Jimmy never saw that umbrella gun coming."_

_As the men left, dragging Batman along with them, Selina left the warehouse herself and made her way to her apartment._

_She argued with herself the entire way there. He was Batman for fucks sake! He would be fine surely! Of course, that being said, she had never heard of him being caught unawares like that before. What if she had just sent him to his death..._

_Selina shook her head. Why did that matter to her? Ever since she had come back to Gotham, the guy had been a thorn in her side! Anyway it wasn't like she was the one pulling the trigger... Although maybe she might as well be. Huffing, she dropped her bag of stolen jewelry on the floor of her apartment and went back out into the night._

_Much like she had done on her way to her apartment, she fought with herself over what she was about to do. She didn't owe him a damn thing! At the same time though, she really didn't like having a guilty conscience._

_So fine. Tonight she would play hero and save Batman and then she was leaving this forsaken city again. Some place where men didn't dress like bats and jumped off of rooftops. Gotham had always been a crazy city, but she couldn't remember it ever being on this scale._

_When Selina reached Penguin's hideout. A ship by the name 'The Final Offer'. She stopped on a building that overlooked the dock. This was insane. Was she really doing this? Breaking into Penguin's place just to save someone who would probably attempt to arrest her again the second they were away from the place._

_If she didn't want a guilty conscience than she was just going to have to take that risk. Anyway, it wasn't like he had actually managed to catch her yet. With her mind made up, she swung over to the ship and entered it._

_Ever since Penguin had bought it, the ship had been used for a lot of things. At first the place was used as a Fight Club, but it wasn't long after one night when Batman had shown up on the ship, that quickly ended and the place was then turned into a sort of nightclub._

_Now, if the display cases were anything to go by, it would seem he was now turning the place into a museum... of his enemies. That was definitely a bit grim. Selina read some of the names on the cases. Falcone. Maroni. Black Mask. Joker. Catwoman... She raised an eyebrow at that. Really? They'd spoken once and he already had one for her. She must've left quite the impression in that case._

_As she approached the nightclub part of the ship, or the Iceberg Lounge as it was named, she overheard some voices._

_"What do you think the boss'll do to him?"_

_"Oh I dunno, kill him maybe? That was the whole point of catching him right?"_

_"Well yeah, but I mean before that ya know? The boss always does something to his enemies before he kills them, sends a message and all that."_

_"Dunno what the boss has planned for him. I just hope that glass and padlock holds. The boss'll kill us if he escapes."_

_"Speaking of which, maybe we should make our way to the other side of this place. Ya know, just in case he does break out."_

_"Good idea."_

_Selina watched as the two thugs made their way to the east side of the ship. That must mean he was in the west side. From the sounds of it, Penguin wasn't around right now and none his men were keen on staying to close to where Batman was being held. Good. That made this a helluva lot easier for her._

_Once the thugs were gone, she dropped down from her vantage point and quickly made her way to where Batman was being held._

_Bruce came to, to find himself tied up and in a... display case? What the hell? He remembered tracking Catwoman across Gotham only to find the tracker in the center of a warehouse and then someone came up behind him and knocked him out. Yes, that made the most sense._

_Overall it had been a complete and utter rookie mistake. One he should definitely not be making anymore, but it had and now here he was. All he had to do was get out of this display and figure out where "here" was._

_The rope he was tied up with was easily broken. Getting out of the display though? That was a different story. The glass on the front was too tough to break through and the area he was in was far too small for his explosive gel to be of any use. The door at the back was locked from the outside and contacting the batcave was out of the question. Wherever he was, someone had a jammer active. As a result, his comms and some of his gadgets were completely useless._

_He huffed. For once he didn't actually know what he was going to do, not that he would ever admit that to anyone, if they were to ask._

_Before Bruce could try and think up another way to get out, the one person he definitely wasn't expecting to see again tonight, walked into the room. Catwoman._

_She didn't say anything to him, nor him to her. Instead he watched as she made her way behind his prison. What was she doing here and why was she helping him? He had already figured out that she was the reason behind his current predicament, so why the change of heart? Once she got him out of here, that was what he was going to find out._

_A few minutes passed and he soon heard the sound what must be a padlock hitting the floor. Without wasting a second, Bruce burst through the door. Catwoman had already taken off, but he was close behind._

_Catwoman was halfway across the floor of the Iceberg Lounge before Bruce managed to catch up and tackle her._

_"Is this any way to treat the person who just rescued you?"_

_"Last I checked you were the reason I was in there to begin with."_

_"We all have our faults."_

_Before Bruce could reply, they both heard the sounds of quite a few guns being cocked. They turned their heads to see at least twenty of Penguin's thugs aiming their assault rifles and shotguns at them. And standing in the center of them was Penguin himself._

_"Well, well, well. What 'ave we got 'ere?"_


	4. Day 6 - Team Up

_"Well, well well. What 'ave we got 'ere? Hope we're not interrupting anything, eh boys?" Penguin and his men laughed._

_With all those guns aimed and ready to fire, if Bruce was going to do anything he was going to have to do it fast. Very fast. He was going to have to protect Catwoman as well. Honestly, this night just kept going from bad to worse._

_The second he dropped the smoke pellet, those guns were going to be fired. If either of them didn't time this right than they were going to get shot._

_"Get ready." he said in a low voice so that only Catwoman could hear him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her nod slightly. She was on board, good._

_As the smoke pellet hit the ground, Bruce and Catwoman made a dash for it. Fortunately they both timed it perfectly and were able to avoid getting shot. Since Penguin and his men were blocking the exit, they were forced further into the ship._

_"Great! Trapped on a ship, being hunted down by Penguin, with the one person I can't stand! This is just perfect!" Catwoman said._

_"It's your fault we're even in this mess." Bruce replied._

_"My fault?! You're the one who wouldn't leave me alone!"_

_Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. They weren't getting out of here if they kept fighting. The only way he could see them getting out of The Final Offer was if they worked together. If they tried to go it alone, with the amount of men Penguin no doubly had aboard, they were going to get themselves killed._

_"Catwoman, if we're going to get out of this, we need to work together."_

_She laughed bitterly at him. "Really? You want to work with me? But I thought I was just a lowly criminal. Someone, who in your eyes, is no better than Penguin? Forget it! I'm leaving here without you." Catwoman turned around and went to leave the part of the hold they were in._

_"If we don't work together. If we try to go it alone, we are going to get ourselves killed."_

_There was a few minutes of silence between them as Catwoman thought. She then turned back to him. "Fine, but on one condition. After we get out of this hellhole, you have to let me go. If you won't agree to that, then I'm more than happy to take my chances."_

_"Okay. We get out of here and you can go, but only for tonight."_

_"Alright, you've got yourself a deal. Now, how are we going to get out of here?"_

_Bruce looked around the hold. It was filled with wooden crates, most of which were probably filled with guns. Perhaps this was the perfect place to make a dent in the number of thugs Penguin was no doubt sending after them._

_High up above them were a couple of metal vantage points. Personally, he preferred the grotesques that were dotted around Gotham, he was always able to get a better grip on them, but he didn't have the luxury of being picky right now. Anyway they would get the job done. As would the grates in the floor._

_Bruce was up on one of the vantage points and Catwoman was in the grates when half the thugs that they had seen with Penguin entered. From where he was, he could see Catwoman clearly. They shared a nod. It was time to go to work._

_As quickly and as quietly as they could, they took out the thugs. The way the crates were positioned made it especially easy. Once they were all unconscious they began to make their way back toward the way they had come._

_Sticking to the shadows, Bruce and Catwoman made their way through the ship. In the Iceberg Lounge they came across five more thugs who were easily dispatched. From there they made their way to where the display cases were. There they found several more thugs. Once they were no longer conscious, Bruce spoke._

_"This is they way you came in?"_

_"Yes. There just wasn't anyone around when I did."_

_Bruce nodded while he inspected the display cases. He read a few of the names on them, including his own, or at least his cowl's. If he left this be, this was going to end up being a lot more than an issue, but he couldn't do anything about it right now._

_His head was throbbing and he was starting to struggle with thinking clearly through the pain. On top of that, if he wanted to use most of his gadgets, and he definitely did, he needed to find that jammer and that could who knows how long. He was going to have to come back and deal with Penguin tomorrow night._

_When he got up and looked around, he found Catwoman had already left. It was time he left too. Once he was out and away from the ship, Bruce's comms came back online._

_"Alfred?"_

_"Oh thank goodness sir! You went dark for a few hours there, is everything okay?"_

_"Uh yeah, I'm coming back to the cave. Think it might be time to call it a night."_

_"Oh, so did you catch Catwoman?"_

_"Not tonight, but there's always tomorrow."_

_"Indeed Master Bruce. I'll see you when you get back."_

_Bruce called the batmobile and swooped down towards the street. He was about to get into the batmobile when something caught his eye. Looking up he saw Catwoman on a nearby building, watching him. What she had said earlier that night replayed through his mind._

_No, he didn't think she was anywhere close to being as bad as Penguin. She wasn't anywhere close as to being bad as most thieves he knew. Deep down there was good in her. Why else would she have broken into Penguin's ship to rescue him? Bruce gave her one last nod, which she returned, and got into the batmobile and headed back home._

 

The memories of those first few months ran through his head. It had been quite the roller coaster, but no where close to the one his life had been about to take afterwards. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek and went to get up when Selina began to stir.

"Good morning." he greeted her.

"Morning." she said with a smile on her face. Selina then pulled Bruce down for a kiss. One which he was more than happy to give her. "How did we both get to be so lucky huh?"

"Hmmm, I think it started with a museum and a cat statue."

"A cat statue? You mean the one that's downstairs on the fireplace, in the lounge?"

"Yes. That very one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a day late thanks to life getting in the way. i hope everyone who read this enjoyed it, i had a lot of fun writing it! <3


End file.
